


The One In Which Leon Spikes The Punch

by RockLobsterr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Flustered Mondo, Leon is a douche but it be like that sometimes, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Owada Mondo Swears, Taka is drunk and he hates it, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockLobsterr/pseuds/RockLobsterr
Summary: Mondo finds himself at Leon’s dorm party wishing his best friend was there, to everyone’s surprise, that wish comes true. It could’ve been a good night, but a certain baseball prodigy had to fuck things up, or did he?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	The One In Which Leon Spikes The Punch

It was far from a quiet night at Hope’s Peak Academy. If it weren’t for the sound proof rooms, everyone would be filing a hell of a noise complaint to a certain baseball player for blasting “I Want It That Way” on max volume after hours.   
“Gotta hand it to ya, Kuwata.” The biker turned to face the ginger who was practically shaking with excitement. “I didn’t expect ya to actually pull this off.” Mondo took a sip from the red plastic cup in his hand and gave a slight nod of approval, that was some form of alcohol alright. He didn’t actually think Leon would be able to get any kind of booze past the doors or even more challenging, Kiyotaka. Dorm parties were strictly prohibited from Hope’s Peak and drinking on campus risked expulsion. If it were only the teachers enforcing the rules, maybe it’d be a whole lot easier sneaking in the occasional rager, but not with the Ultimate Moral Compass just a few doors down.  
“I don’t wanna boast or anything, but I’m pretty much a fucking miracle worker at this point.” Leon stated with his usual shit-eating grin, taking a swig from his own cup. Mondo just rolled his eyes, but Leon insisted the conversation go on. “The best part? Ishimaru should be off our asses all night, Hiro offered to take one for the team and ask for help studying for the English exam tomorrow!” Mondo opted to humor Leon’s enthusiasm with a small smirk. Truthfully, lying to his kyoudai made him feel uneasy and even a little sick to his stomach. Sure, Taka could be a hard-ass at times, but he always had good intentions.   
“Yeah, whatever. Good job, man.” Leon gave him a thumbs up and shoved his way over to a group of girls. Damn, even with most the furniture against the wall, this room was way too small for a party of this size. It almost looked like it was gonna overflow into the hallway, but that wasn’t Mondo’s problem. He went back to sipping his drink hoping the night would soon fade into a blissfully fuzzy memory and that Taka wouldn’t notice his hangover when he came to walk to class with him the next morning.   
Mondo knew he shouldn’t drink to get drunk, but nights like these reminded him of all the times he’d sneak into crummy dive bars with Daiya and the gang at odd hours. Even though he was what most people would consider ‘too young’, Daiya still invited him to drink with them. God he missed Daiya. He always told him that sharing a drink was something you do with those you see as equals, it was high on his list of things you’re should customarily do with your brothers. So why wasn’t Taka here in this moment with him? His first drink without the gang and the one he so affectionately called “kyoudai” was nowhere in sight. He knew damn well Kiyotaka would never wish to drink with him or anyone regardless of relationship, it was just part of maintaining his title. Still, he let himself ponder what it might be like.  
Somewhere non-public, because Taka would never be caught dead anywhere even remotely associated with alcohol out of fear of tarnishing his name. Maybe they’d just hang out in Mondo’s dorm, looking out the window at the sunset as it shines through the leaves of the trees and onto the grass. Mondo would pour two small glasses of whiskey for them. Would it be whiskey? Well it sure as hell wouldn’t be beer, Taka deserved better, he was a classy guy after all. But would whiskey be too much for him as an inexperienced drinker? He mentally scolded himself for thinking too much and decided that one small glass couldn’t hurt and this was just a fantasy anyways. They’d just enjoy each other’s company whilst sipping their drinks and talking about anything and everything. Now that would be perfect, but sadly, it was impossible. Kiyotaka was a strong willed individual and Mondo respected that, which is why he forced the thought of even trying to tempt him out of his mind. He must’ve been pretty lost in thought because he didn’t even notice Chihiro attempting to speak with him.  
“Uh..Mondo?” The shorter male lightly tapped his shoulder. Chihiro Fujisaki was certainly not someone he’d expect to see in a crude environment like this one.  
“Oh hey Chi” he greeted with a smile. Chihiro was someone who Mondo considered a close friend and his company was certainly welcome, it’d be refreshing to have a half decent conversation right about now. Chihiro returned the smile and clasped his hands in front of him in his usually graceful manner. Mondo noticed something different. “Aye, you’re wearing pants.” He pointed out. Sure enough, the usual skirt and cardigan were replaced with a pair of khakis and a green sweater. Chihiro beamed.  
“Yeah, Makoto and Kiyotaka insisted on helping update my wardrobe to better reflect who I really am. I actually feel pretty good...for once.” The last part made Mondo’s heart ache for the other boy. No one should ever have to hide themselves.  
“Ya look good, buddy. I’m glad you’re finding your confidence. Say, Is that why you’re here tonight?” Chihiro sheepishly nodded.   
“I’ve never been to a party before.” He fidgeted with his hands. “I don’t really want to get drunk or do anything crazy, I just wanna work on putting myself out there and being more social.” Mondo ruffled his friend’s hair earning a soft laugh.  
“I hear ya man, there’s a table in the corner with snacks and non-alcoholic drinks if you’re interested. Hina made the punch, i heard it’s pretty good.” Chihiro gave his arm a gentle pat.  
“Ah, thank you. I’ll leave you to your day dreaming, I have social skills to work on.” Mondo waved and returned to his thoughts which were cut short by a disheveled Hiro bursting through the door. Leon jumped about 10 feet in the air.  
“What the hell man?” He asked obviously not wanting the other to say what he was sure was next.  
“I’m sorry, buddy. Ishimaru is on his way, he knew something was up when I asked how to spell my name.” The supposed clairvoyant responded, he seemed to have genuinely tried. Leon face palmed and tossed a throw blanket over the booze table. The red-head then stood up on a stool.  
“Yo! Ishimaru is on his way, act natural and we might get out of this!” He announced to the sea of tipsy adolescents. Everyone nodded and waited for hell to break lose. After a few minutes, a stern knock was heard on the door.  
“Excuse me Kuwata, but I really need you to open the door, a disturbance has been noticed.” It was unmistakably the voice of Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Mondo felt his heart flutter ever so slightly hearing the voice of his best friend. Leon was frozen in fear, holding his hands up like he was about to karate chop whoever walked in, so he took the liberty of opening the door upon himself.   
“Thank- Mondo what are you doing here?” The raven haired boy asked cocking his head to the side ever so slightly like he always did when asking a question. Leon and Hiro began miming absurd lies for him to tell, but he just shrugged it off.  
“It’s just a small get together, ya wanna come in?” Taka seemed taken aback by the invitation and even a little suspicious, but gave a small nod.  
“Well if you’re here, I guess it couldn’t hurt to check it out.” Mondo flashed a grin and took his hand.  
“Follow me then.” He lead him to the right corner of the room, there was no way he’d notice anything suspicious from over here, especially if he just kept talking to Mondo, which Mondo was more than happy to do. He gave Leon a quick nod to inform him the party was back on. Leon pumped his fist like a child and slowly uncovered the bottles. Yep, no way in hell Taka could see what was going on over all these people. Speaking of all these people, he looked on edge and Mondo suddenly remembered how bad his social anxiety could get. “Want some punch? Hina made it. I can get it for you if you want.”   
“That would be very much appreciated, Kyoudai.” Though he was obviously nervous, he maintained his usual good attitude. Mondo filled up a cup near the brim with the orange tinged fluid and handed it over to his friend. Taka smiled great fully.  
“Thank you, Mondo.” The two sat and talked a while. There weren’t many places to sit, but the pair found a secluded ottoman near the window. It was mostly just Taka rambling about his day while Mondo dreamily listened. He was starting to feel the booze kick in, but in a soft and warm way. He felt calm listening to his friend go on and on, watching how his crimson eyes light up when speaking about friends, seeing how he talks so enthusiastically with his hands, occasionally getting a glimpse of that adorable little smile he does when he adverts his attention back to Mondo. Mondo soon realized he wasn’t gonna have to get drunk to enjoy tonight, he subconsciously placed a protective hand on Kiyotaka’s knee. Taka immediately halted his flow of words.  
“Mondo, we are still in public.” His voice was stern yet calm. Mondo furrowed his brows at the hall monitor who just motioned to his hand. “PDA is not suitable for a school environment and should not be encouraged.” Mondo shrugged.  
“Everyone’s mindin’ their own business, besides it’s not really PDA, I didn’t kiss you or nothin’.” Taka’s cheeks heated up at that last part and he moved Mondo’s hand himself. Mondo immediately regretted his choice of words.  
“Y-Yeah but I’m supposed to be an example. Also, obviously you wouldn’t kiss me, best friends do not kiss each other...right?” Taka’s eyes widened like he hadn’t meant to say that. Now that Mondo thought about it, he had been looking a little distant. He grimaced and placed a hand on his head. Something wasn’t right.  
“You okay, Kyoudai?” He asked, tears welled up in Kiyotaka’s eyes. Fuck, had he done something wrong?  
“I just-” he was basically panting “I think I have the flu.” If anyone else had said this, Mondo would have pinned it as a shitty excuse, but Taka didn’t seem to be lying. Disregarding Taka’s ‘PDA law’, he leaned in and placed a hand on his back. Surprisingly, Taka leaned in to him ever so slightly. “I’m sorry, Kyoudai! I should have said something as soon as I started feeling weird, but now it’s too bad and my vision isn’t very good and my thoughts are spinning and I don’t know what’s going on.” Kiyotaka began to softly sob, he cried a lot, but this was just pitiful. Mondo had his suspicions as to what was going on and the smug look on Leon’s face as he walked over confirmed it.  
“Okay, so maybe I messed around with the punch a lil’. It’s no biggie tho, right Mon-bro?” His speech was slurred and his face was as punchable as ever. Mondo felt like curb stomping that leprechaun motherfucker, but he had another problem to tend to. Leon took the hint and got his ass outta there, bumping into a few people and Mondo turned to Taka.  
“Ya don’t have the flu.” He stated. Taka looked up at him.  
“It has to be, unless my blood sugar is low, but that wouldn’t make any since, I’ve been consuming this punch since I arrived.” He was frantic and Mondo was starting to wish he had decked Leon.  
“Did the punch taste weird or anything?” He asked with a sigh. Taka reluctantly nodded.  
“Well yes, but seeing as one of our friends made it, I felt the need to drink it out of curtesy.” Mondo felt an immense wave of guilt. He should’ve just left with him, hell he should’ve just told him the truth. Mondo grimaced at the last thought, maybe Taka really was rubbing off on him.  
“Leon spiked it.” He grumbled. Taka nervously laughed.  
“That’s not possible, the school has a strict ‘no alcohol’ policy. No one would dare do something so reckless.” He was clearly struggling to believe himself. Mondo started to reply, but Kiyotaka chimed in again, this time with more force. “I’m not intoxicated!” He stated, it would have been convincing if he wasn’t slurring so blatantly. It must have really hit hard. “I can’t be, that wouldn’t be right.” He attempted to stand but began to fall, luckily, Mondo hopped up to catch him. The shorter male clung to his chest, a look of anger on his face.  
“I’m takin’ you back to your room.” Mondo waited for a reply but only got a small nod, Taka refused to look at him.  
•••  
The air outside of Leon’s cramped dorm was much easier to breathe. Mondo placed a supportive arm around his friends waist as they walked down the hall. Taka was freaking out.  
“What if someone sees me like this and reports me? I can’t ruin my family’s name again. I’m so disgusting, you should just leave me on the floor and let me rot, I don’t deserve your friendship.” Mondo thought he was starting to sound a lot like Toko.  
“You’re a very sad drunk, ya know.” He was just making a statement but Kiyotaka didn’t take it very well. He pushed Mondo’s arm off and turned to face him.  
“I do not like your attitude!” He thrusted an accusatory finger in the biker’s face. “I think I can take it from here!” He turned away and started off in his usual speed walk but quickly tripped over his own feet. Mondo sighed and picked him up off the floor. Taka thrashed around a bit, but eventually settled.  
“If I put ya down, will ya promise to let me take ya back to your room?” They only had a short walk from here, but Mondo hardly trusted Kiyotaka in this state. Taka mumbled something under his breath that Mondo couldn’t quite catch. “Hmm?” Taka dropped his gaze to the floor.  
“It’s not a very long way and I don’t feel very well, would you mind carrying me?” He was blushing heavily, he never was one to ask for things so it was either a: the alcohol talking or b: he just accepted that he needed help right then. Mondo decided it was a because it would be a cold day in hell before Taka ever admitted defeat, though that didn’t really bother Mondo, he liked his perseverance.   
“I can do that.” And with that, the two continued down the long corridor. They couldn’t have been walking for more than a minute when they finally came upon the door labeled ‘Ishimaru Kiyotaka’. Mondo set Taka down and allowed him to use his key to open the door. He would’ve just left anyone else and possibly checked on them the following morning, but this was his best friend so he opted to stay. He knew Taka wasn’t going to like this, but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave him alone at a time like this. Mondo walked in with him and took off his jacket, placing it on a small table. Taka furrowed his brow at the taller guy.  
“You don’t have to stay, I’ll be fine.” He huffed, fumbling with the buttons of his jacket. He messed with them for a good minute before giving up and laying on the bed fully clothed. Mondo walked over and sat him up, unbuttoning the jacket himself and helped his friend out of his clothes. Taka looked like he wanted to protested, but just gazed off into the distance instead, allowing Mondo to undress him. Once he was down to his undergarments and only an ounce of dignity, Mondo pulled back the covers of the neatly made bed and motioned for him to lay down. Taka did so with a reluctant sigh and Mondo took a seat in an arm chair next to the bed. Kiyotaka spoke up again. “You’re assistance is appreciated, but you may now leave. I don’t want you to see me like this, I respect you too much.” He began to sob again and Mondo moved over to sit on the bed. He placed his hand over Taka’s and spoke.  
“Yeah? Well I respect you too much to leave you here. Just let me take care of ya, that’s what kyoudais are for.” He used his free hand to wipe the tears falling from Taka’s eyes. Taka weakly smiled and reached up to pull him closer. Mondo couldn’t stop himself from blushing, Taka was hugging him. Well, they were in a bed so wasn’t this technically cuddling? It didn’t matter, to him it was perfect. He moved onto his back and placed Taka’s, who now seemed to be pretty out of it, head onto his chest. They stayed that way until nearly 4am when Taka awoken with a jerk that also happened to wake Mondo as well.  
“Mondo?” He asked, his voice gruff with sleep. Mondo was about to reply but was cut off by Taka full-force sprinting to the bathroom. Mondo stared dumbfounded but it registered when he heard retching. He walked over to the bathroom door and gently knocked.  
“Ya alright in there?” The reply was immediate.  
“Don’t come in!” He respected his friend’s wishes and patiently waited next to the bathroom door. Eventually, Kiyotaka opened the door slightly and peered out at Mondo. There were dark circles under his eyes, which looked red from crying. If Mondo didn’t know any better, he’d pull his kyodai in for a much needed hug, but he feared overstepping so he kept his hands to himself. They looked at each other for a good moment before anyone spoke.  
“How’s your brain?” He mentally yelled at himself for wording that so stupidly, but Taka didn’t seem to care.  
“I don’t know if you mean my headache or my memory but let’s just say both are sadly intact.” His speech was awkward, but he was no longer slurring. There was also an unmistakable hit of bitterness behind his words. “You knew there was alcohol at that ‘get together’ and you didn’t say anything.” It wasn’t a question. Mondo felt like shit yet again, hindsight’s 20/20 after all.  
“I did, I’m not gonna try to get outta this, but I didn’t expect this to happen and I swear I’ll kick Kuwata’s teeth in when I see him this morning.” In Mondo’s head, this was an acceptable apology but Kiyotaka didn’t seem amused. Though, he didn’t seem angry either.  
“You will not, violence is never the answer.” He took a short pause. “I know you’re intentions weren’t bad, but I’m still disappointed in you.” Mondo’s nodded, he deserved it.  
“I’m sorry, Taka. I know how much your reputation means to ya.” Taka shook his head.  
“It’s not that...not entirely at least.” He started “I blindly trusted you and because of that I suffered the consequences. This is my fault, how can I expect you to lead me when I’m supposed to be the Ultimate Moral Compass? I am so stupid.” He was now crying. Mondo couldn’t take it, he pulled the shorter of the two close to his chest and traced light circles on the small of his back.  
“Kiyotaka Ishimaru, you’re the furthest thing from stupid.” Hearing his full name made him tense, Mondo kept going. “Ya didn’t choose to drink, Leon chose for ya and that just ain’t right. Don’t beat yourself up over this.” Taka sighed and looked up.  
“But-“  
“Please.” Taka couldn’t say no to someone using their manners.  
“I suppose it wasn’t necessarily my fault, but I expect you to repress all memories of me in an inebriated state.” Mondo shrugged.  
“Sure, if that makes ya feel any better.”   
“Honestly, it doesn’t, but I appreciate your compliance.” Kiyotaka awkwardly scratched the back of his neck “I also appreciate you taking care of me, even if I was being a bit rude. How can I make it up to you?” Mondo was shocked by his proposal and also a bit confused. He hadn’t recalled Taka being rude at all, but then again, the guy always felt like he was doing something wrong.  
“What? Ya don’t gotta do anything for me, it wasn’t a big deal.” He muttered but Taka ignored him.  
“That’s nonsense, Kyoudai! You were being an amazing friend and it is only right for me to repay you!” Mondo was happy to have the normal Taka back, but he really didn’t want him to felt like he owed him anything.  
“Seriously, Taka. I wanted to stay.” Taka seemed to have noticed that Mondo wasn’t going to budge, because he changed his suggestion.  
“Alright then, I see your adamant on your decision, but what if I slightly lift the PDA ban for you.” Mondo blinked.  
“Ya mean you’ll let me put my arm around you and stuff in public?” Taka smiled.  
“To an extent yes, I’d be more than happy to make a small exception. But seeing as I still value the rules greatly, I will allow no more than an arm around me. Absolutely none of this.” He motioned to their current position. Though it wasn’t as tight as it had been, Mondo still had them pressed against each other in a embrace. Mondo quickly released the hall monitor and crammed his hands back into his pockets.   
“Sounds good.” He mumbled. Kiyotaka happily clasped his hands together.  
“Perfect! Now, we should start getting ready for class.” Mondo gawked.  
“It’s-“ He grabbed Taka’s left wrist where the prefect’s watch usually resided and checked the time. “4:17 in the morning!” Taka softly chuckled and pulled his hand back.  
“Yes, 15 minutes before my alarm. I don’t see the point in going back to sleep.” Mondo almost asked Taka what the hell he could possibly be doing up that early, but he decided against it. Instead, he raised an eyebrow.  
“I dunno, maybe ya should. How ya feelin?” He was generally concerned for his friend’s wellbeing, but Taka just brushed it off.  
“Whatever do you mean, Kyoudai? I’m great as always.” He declared like he definitely hadn’t just puked his guts up 5 minutes prior and his head definitely wasn’t in searing pain. Mondo expected nothing less, Taka would put up a hell of a fight before being taken down by a stupid hangover. Even is he claimed to be fine, Mondo didn’t want to take any chances, he went over to his jacket and rummage through the pockets before producing a small bottle. Taka shot him a questioning look.  
“It’s aspirin, I usually keep it on me for when in wake up in-“ he chose his next words carefully “questionable situations.” Kiyotaka looked like he was about to press farther but Mondo waved him off. “Doesn’t matter. Anyways, I’m just gonna set it on this table in case ya need it.” He sat the bottle down and pulled his jacket on. “I should probably go shower or something.” He turned to leave but was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder, Taka had stopped him.  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
“No, I mean it.” He stepped a little closer “Thank you.” He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his best friend’s cheek. It took every ounce of self control that Mondo had to keep himself from spontaneously combusting right then and there.  
“I-uh” he was at a loss for words, face red as hell. Taka, however, was as calm and collected as ever. He didn’t really know what to do. Taka, his best friend, fuckin’ all-star hall monitor Ishimaru, had just kissed him. How was one supposed to respond to that. Mondo had an idea, but he hardly thought it was appropriate.  
“I’m so sorry! I should’ve asked!” He looked up at him, a look of regret in those big, crimson eyes. Mondo frantically waved his hands in dismissal.  
“Nah you’re good, it was...nice.” God could his face get any redder, he looked like a fucking fire truck. It was Kiyotaka’s turn to blush now.   
“Oh.” It was a mix of relief and surprise. Mondo couldn’t help but mentally comment on how goddamn cute he looked when he was flustered. After a minute that felt like an eternity, Mondo finally found his footing again.  
“Well, I’ll see ya at breakfast then.” He was finally on his way out.  
“As always.” Taka assured with a small wave. Mondo exited the room, closing the door behind him and took a deep breath. He focused his mind to a new dilemma. Should he kill Leon or thank him?

[End]

Thanks for reading! This has been not only my first ever ishimondo fic, but also my first ever post to Ao3! I’m gonna be honest, this isn’t my best, I got a really sick halfway through writing it, but I’m still content with it and open to criticism on my writing.


End file.
